


Kinktober Day 4 - Spanking

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Zelda spanks Link on her bed and then rides him.Spanking |Mirror Sex | Spit-Roasting | Dacryphilia





	Kinktober Day 4 - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make this feel that nostalgic/loving, but alas.

Link lays on Zelda’s bed. He’s nervous. If the King were to walk in on Link by himself on Princess Zelda’s bed, he might be able to make an excuse out of trouble, but not if the King saw Link naked on Zelda’s bed. 

Zelda is behind her divider getting changed, her shadow moving along the divider.

Link is already hard in anticipation. It had taken a couple of months after their relationship became sexual for him to mention that pain turned him on.

Zelda wasn’t too confident in fighting, his main turn on, so she didn’t want to risk hurting him too badly, so they decided to start with spanking.

Zelda steps out from behind the divider and Link’s heart seems to stop. She’s wearing a white lacy bra, the lace decorated with intricate symbols. She had matching sheer white lace panties, leaving almost nothing invisible. The panties have fabric hanging down, with metal clasps holding up a pair of black stockings.

If Link wasn’t already hard, he definitely was now. She walks towards him, the stockings muffling her footsteps on the wooden floor of her bedroom. She stands next to the bed where Link is. She smiles down at him. 

“Are you ready, Link?” Her smooth voice makes Link want to catch it in a bottle and hear it later, though he doubts that would actually work. He nods.

When they first started having sex, Zelda was shocked that Link still didn’t speak much during the act, but quickly got used to it. When they talked about it one night out on the balcony, she said, “You’re always quiet, and normally that makes traveling or being with you peaceful. But usually, when it’s just the two of us, you talk openly and sometimes, quite a bit. I just figured that during such a private act, just the two of us, you would talk.” She had put her hand on top of Link’s on the railing. “Besides, whenever you get lost in the pleasure, you talk nonstop. And, I don’t mind your quietness. It’s just a part of you.”

Link snaps out of his reverie by Zelda touching his hand, not too different to the night on the balcony. “Are you sure you’re alright? We don’t have to try this yet.”

“I’m fine, Princess. Just remembering a conversation we had. We can continue on.”

She smiles again, her teeth making her eyes feel lighter. “You need to turn over. I can’t, ehm...spank you if you’re behind is down.”

She stumbles over the “spank you” part, her still being awkward about things that are sexual.

Link flips over, his erection getting caught between his stomach and the bed. His hair is down, and some of it gets in his face.

Zelda grabs some of his hair and gently puts it behind his ears. She sets a palm on Link’s ass, rubbing in small circles. Zelda takes a breath and brings her hand up.  
Link tenses his hands in her blankets. Zelda brings her hand down, the sound of skin-on-skin ringing out in the room. Link lets out a small noise, it not being too painful yet. He takes worse injuries practicing with a sword.

Zelda brings her hand up again, and then down. Link makes a bigger noise, which mingles with the moan he lets out. Zelda continues to bring her hand down, Link’s ass getting redder and redder with each consecutive hit. 

Every time Zelda brings her hand down, it pushes Link into the bed a little, and his cock rubs on her sheets, leaving precum. Link allows Zelda to continue.

After about 40 hits, 20 on each side, it’s beginning to be too much. “Zelda…”  
“Yes?”

“I think I’m at my limit.”

“Oh, I’ll stop.”

Link flips over again. Zelda leans down, puts his hair behind his ear again, and gives him a kiss. Zelda deepens the kiss as she moves to straddle him, sitting on his lower thighs.  
She pulls away, and Link lets out an embarrassing whine. Zelda reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, throwing it behind her. Link brings his hands up and cups her boobs. He massages them, sometimes bringing his thumb up to play with her nipples. She groans in his ear, having set her head on his shoulder.

Zelda stands up suddenly, surprising Link. Was she walking away? Zelda reaches down to unhook the stockings and slides them down her leg. She stands on one leg, hopping, and almost falls down. It shouldn’t be hot, but Link finds her still being slightly awkward, even while they’re having sex, endearing.

She gets her stockings off and slides the panties down her ass, and then down her legs. Link can see through the material even more than before from how wet the crotch is.  
Once Zelda is naked, she throws a leg over his and hovers above him. She kisses him and slides down on his cock. Link groans at the feeling, still not completely used to it.  
Zelda holds herself there until she can move, and then she starts to bounce up and down. It reminds Link of when she has to ride fast on her horse, and he should not think of her riding horses while she rides him, he’ll give himself a Pavlovian. 

Zelda’s boobs bounce along with her and Link finds himself entranced by them for a minute before he focuses on her face. Her face is shiny with sweat, but she looks content. Link grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a kiss, their lips meeting messily in a mix of teeth and saliva. Zelda starts to roll her hips and she bounces, and Link moans, his eyes falling shut.

He can tell he’s almost to his limit, and he whispers this to Zelda. “It’s fine, cum, Link.”

She bounces for about a minute more before he’s cumming. She pulls off of him, the white fluid dripping out of her and landing on Link’s thighs and the bed.

She lays on her back beside him, panting. Once Link’s breathing calms down he holds himself beside her and brings a hand down to her folds, inserting a few fingers and moving them in and out while he opens and closes them like scissors. He brings another hand down to play with that spot that makes her go crazy. He brings his mouth to her boob and starts rolling her nipple with his teeth and tongue. 

She is moaning like crazy and squirming and she becomes almost boneless. Link pulls his fingers out, while the clear fluid lands a few inches out, some even getting on the floor.  
Link kisses her once more and maneuvers them under the covers. She falls asleep after saying “I love you, Link.”

He whispers it against her forehead as he kisses her again. They both know he’ll be gone when she wakes up, but she knows he’s just at his own place, fast asleep in preparation for the next day. She knows he’ll never abandon her...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get Kinktober done by Halloween, but if I won't (most likely, I won't) I'll take a break, do Omovember, and then finish Kinktober in December.


End file.
